The Middle Child
by Rainbow Fruits of Apathy
Summary: What if Clary and Jonathan weren't the only Morgenstern kids? What if Jocelyn had another one that was just as special as the others? Takes place near the end of CoHF. It's not a very good summary, but reading it anyway. My first fanfic. :) Enjoy.


**My first fanfic on here, so I'm not quite sure how to work is what I thought would be a cool ending for CoHF. I hope it's good. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cassie's characters. **

* * *

"Hail master," she said, and saw his eyes widen, just as she pulled Heosphoros free and brought it up in a bright arc, the blade slamming- Everything stopped. Time suspended. There was no movement.

Heosphoros was positioned just over Sebastian's heart, the tip piercing the flesh by a millimeter, a small trickle of blood coming from the wound. A voice came from beyond Clary's frozen view, "Well done, Clarissa. How very dramatic. However, siblings-" Clary and Sebastian flew apart, the blade still in her grip, frozen in position. She could see the source of the voice now, a girl as short as Clary, with massive eyes like sun-dappled leaves, a soft smattering of freckles over her nose, and snow white hair. "Dont-" She flicked her hand, and Clary was turned fully towards her, along with everyone else in the room. They were all frozen too. "_Ki__ll each other!_" Heosphoros flew from Clary's hand to the girls at one last theatrical wave. Every single Endarkened warrior collapsed, crumpling into heaps on the ground. Then the hold on Clary and the others was released, and she was free to move however she wished. She saw Luke rush over to a collapsed Amatis from the corner of her eye

"Who _are _you?" Clary asked.

"You are the creator, Clarissa, Jonathan is the Destroyer. What am I? I am the survivor. That which ensured the created remains so until it is time for it's destruction. Jonathan was the first, you the last... I am that which lies between."

"No..." Jocelyn breathed, and Clary looked over at her, now kneeling on the floor. "You died..."

"You would know." The girl sneered at Jocelyn and then, gesturing at her but looking at Clary and Sebastian, said, "Your mother-"

"She is _not_ my mother!" Sebastian snarled.

"Yes, of course. You disowned her because she wanted you dead. But at least she couldn't do it! She tried to kill me _three times_! She's a murderer! And she only ever loved the youngest, Jonathan! She only ever loved Clarissa! Never us." As she screamed at him, a bright red light like a haze of blood surrounded her.

"Who are you?" Sebastian asked.

She grinned delightedly, "My name is Crystal Seraphine Morgenstern and I'm your dearest little sister of course!"

"No!" Jocelyn cried, as if in pain.

"Mom," Clary said, "Mom what's wrong? You never told me I had a sister."

"She isn't your sister, she's a monster that-"

Crystal gave a frustrated scream. "_T__his_ is what I mean! I'm not a monster; she doesn't want to admit that _she_ is for trying to kill me."

"Mom... Is it true?"

Jocelyn nodded, and said, "I had her before you, but after Jonathan. She grew so quickly- I knew she would be something even more unnatural than Jonathan. I tried to miscarry twice in the three months that I carried her, then I tried to kill her just after she was born, but Valentine stopped me."

"Mom!"

She nodded. "I'm not proud of it, but I'll admit I tried to kill her. Valentine took her form me, and told me that he agreed she was a monster. He made me swear to never speak of her, and he said he would make sure I would never see her again."

Dark laughter burst from Crystal's mouth, "He _lied_. He sent me to the Faerie Courts, as a sort of peace treaty between them. I moved from one court to the other like a child between her two divorced parents. He sent me to the closest place I had to a rightful home."

Clary couldn't speak. Jocelyn had had another child, and tried to kill it? Sebastian was the one to say what Clary was thinking. "_What_ are you?"

"You have demon blood- the blood of Lilith- in you. Clarissa has the blood of the angel Ithuriel in her. I have the blood of both- almost your average half-faerie Shadowhunter, if not for the absolute extreme of the seraphic and demonic blood."

Sebastian was looking at her in awe, Jocelyn in disgust. Jace, Simon, Izzy and Luke looked at Clary's mother in shock, but it was Magnus's expression that distracted Clary. "So you're the faerie gift." He said.

"Yes, Magnus."

"Why are you here now, when Clary was about to kill Sebastian?"

"Because this is the first time that my brother, my sister, my mother and I were all in close quarters."

"But why?"

"Because we are going to be a happy family, and for that to happen, I need Clarissa and Jonathan's help."

Sebastian nodded slowly, though looked slightly sour at the thought of being a _happy_ family. Clary shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Creation, Destruction and Survival. I will have the three of our powers, and use them to change our memories."

"How?"

Crystal waved her hands, and Clary began doing things against her will. She took a knife and slit her wrists, dripped her own blood into a bowl that appeared, and then passed both the bowl and knife to Sebastian, who did the same. Then Clary started drawing runes. She scripted a memory rune- a kind of reverse of Mnemosyne- and many other runes, before tracing portal rune in the center of the new rune circle on the floor.

When she had completed the circle, Sebastian, Clary, Jocelyn and Crystal entered the circle- Crystal the only willing one- and she said with the three of them facing her, "Jace Herondale, Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Lucian Graymark and Magnus Bane shall be able to leave Edom after we do. They will retain their memories- I can do nothing more for them- but the three of you shall forget."

"No!" Jace cried out, and launched himself at the circle. He was thrown back by an invisible force before he came within a meter of Clary

Crystal carried on as if nothing had happened. "You will believe that we have always lived as a normal happy family, and that we moved to the French countryside after Valentine, who was our loving father, died in Paris. You will each be warded so that no Shadowhunter or Downworlder can ever approach or speak to you. I will fill in the gaps later, and pay special attention to your memories. But for now..."

A bright red glow filled the circle, and when it faded, they were gone. Simon, Jace, Alec, Izzy, Magnus and Luke knelt together and cried, though for relief or loss, they could not say.

* * *

"Mom!" Clary cried from the field. "Jon's got my art book again!"

"Jonathan Christopher Fray! Give your sister her art book back, you're not a child!" Jocelyn looked up from her novel as she said this, and then over at Crystal. "I thank the Lord every day that you're not like your big brother, Crystal. He's a demon-child!"

Crystal grinned, "You have no idea."


End file.
